gossipgirlfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Blair–Chuck relationship/@comment-105.4.112.239-20170924104917
I Read the article of a very great spell caster and it seems very helpful to me. I haven’t had the chance to have a proper relationship with my ex because we work together. This will be the final week or work and then I wont be around him constantly. Unfortunately, I broke one of the rules in the article and have been sleeping with him. Something I’m not proud of, especially since he has a girlfriend. Not to mention that she’s a girl he dated off and on for 3 years before he dated me. When I asked him why he kept sleeping with me even though he was in a relationship, his response was because I wanted it, and he want him all to myself. That was when i read about Dr Olodumare on how he help people in saving their relationship and i was really desperate for his help. There were things in our relationship that were tough. We traveled for 4 months right in the beginning, and it was hard due to different expectations. When we returned our living situation was unstable which caused a lot of stress on my end. And when I ask why he didn’t give me a chance to make things better he said he gave me tons of chances. Oh, and he compared our relationship with his past. He says that things were great, and then they went bad really fast, and that why his back with is Ex. Because it at least took them years for things to get that bad. So i was very sad and disappointing and decided to contact this spell caster for help with tears running out of my eyes, i cried my ass off and contact Dr Olodumare promised to make things right in my relationship and also assured me that my boyfriend is going to come back to me within 48hrs. At first i was shock and didn't believe him because i thought it was impossible to just bring back a relationship back together for good and the best in 48hrs. But i gave it a try and trusted him. Dr Olodumare asked for my details and his, then guarantee me of his return. Truly after 48 hours 50mins my ex lover started calling me and also begging me to forgive him, that's he is willing and ready to give us a second chance, then promised me never to love any other woman apart from me. it all seem like a miracle to me till now. Dr Olodumre. Words can't express how i feel right now and how grateful i am to you. it been 2 month now since you caste that love spell for me and nothing have gone bad between us. his now caring more than ever and also the loving kind of Man i have ever wanted for myself in life. I thank you Dr Olodumare for saving my relationship. Indeed you are the best. if you need any relationship advice, marriage advice, want your broken marriage or relationship back together for the best contact doctor Olodumare on his email: orikiolodumarespelltemple@gmail.com